


The Bear Truth

by Cerdic519



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anniversary, Castiel's Trenchcoat, Cute Castiel, Dean is So Whipped, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Pie, Protective Dean Winchester, References to Paddington, Teenagers, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5350679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trench-coat story with a happy ending. Because Cas deserves Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an image I can no longer find on the Net of Castiel as Paddington, with a label attached to that damn trench-coat stating 'Please Look After This Angel, Thank You'.

Mary Winchester sighed as she rolled out the pastry for her elder son's pie. Her younger son looked up from his book.

“What's up, mom?” Sam Winchester asked. “Still not happy with Dean attending that party tonight?”

She shook her head.

“I'm just worried about him”, she said ruefully. “You know..... Cas.”

“Ah, the teenager sagely. “Cas. Surely Dean's gotta make a move soon, before they go back to their colleges?”

“You know your brother”, Mary sighed. “He has all the emotional capacity of a peanut. And Cas would never.....”

The sound of a knock at the back door curtailed their discussion, particularly as it heralded the arrival of the subject. Castiel Novak had been told many times to just walk on in – hell, John had given him his own key, he was round there so often – but the best they had managed was to get the polite young man to come round the back rather than the front of the house. They both looked up at him – and stared.

Cas was wearing his signature trench-coat, white shirt and blue tie, which in itself was somewhat surprising as both Winchesters knew the party he and Dean were going to was a themed one. Both their gazes zeroed in however on the huge luggage label that hung from one of the lapels. It read 'Please look after this ANGEL, Thank You'.

“Gabriel's idea”, Cas said ruefully. 

“That's so cute!” Sam blurted out. Mary promptly cuffed him, and he yelped indignantly.

“Paddington Bear”, she said, taking pity on the young man's red face. “I don't think Dean is changed yet.....”

Heavy thumping from the stairwell suggested either that her elder son was descending from his room, or that the house was falling down. Fortunately it was the former. Dean lumbered into the room.

“Thought I heard Cas....” 

Mary Winchester would never forget the look on Dean's face at that moment. Cas, as ever, looked somewhere between hopeful and embarrassed, and frankly adorable (or as Dean's friend Charlie had once said, 'adorkable'). Mary had been waiting far too long for Dean to make a move on his lifelong friend, but her son was just too set in his.....

“Oof!”

Cas gasped as Dean fairly flew across the room and hugged him like his life depended on it. The noise the taller man was making sounded suspiciously like crying, and Mary had to prod a reluctant Sam twice in order to get him to move. She followed him out of the kitchen quickly, though she allowed herself one last glance back at her son's face, resting on his best friend's – boyfriend's? - shoulder. He looked... happy. Happier than she had ever seen him.

“Finally!”, she muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felt inspired to add a second dose of tooth-rotting fluff, to counter the way a certain TV show seems to have 'forgotten' about one of its main characters.....

Sam Winchester loved his brother, but sometimes the guy could be a pain. Especially today.

It was nine months on from the Label Incident, and Mary Winchester had made it patently clear that if her younger son made even one comment about her elder blubbering in the kitchen as he held onto his new boyfriend, there would be Consequences. And although Sam was over six foot tall and built like a brick outhouse, he also wanted to live to see old age. Or twenty, for that matter. So he restricted himself to an occasional smug look when he could be sure his mother wasn't around.

After the Incident, Cas had decided to transfer to a college back home so he could be with Dean (and Sam did not want to think about that, because that meant thinking about his brother naked, and.... euw!). It had taken some time to sort things out, but now in their sophomore year, Cas and Dean were sharing a small flat on the edge of campus. They had moved in last week, and he and his mom were going over to see them.

Cas opened the door to them, and Sam had to remind himself that his friend's hair always looked like that, and it did not mean what he did not want to think about. Dean (thankfully clothed) lumbered in behind his boyfriend and hugged them both, before offering to show them round the place.

“It's cosy”, Mary said approvingly.

It was, although Sam suspected she was really meaning 'tiny'. A small hallway had four doors; one into the bedroom, a second the bathroom, a third a cupboard and the last one leading into the main lounge-kitchen area room. Sam noticed his mother handing his brother an envelope, and Dean disappeared off to the bedroom, returning after a couple of minutes with a picture frame.

“What's that?” Sam asked.

Dean blushed, but hung the frame on a clearly-prepared nail right by the door to the hall. Sam stared at it. On the left was a picture Mary had taken of Cas wearing the trench-coat and the label that had had such a dramatic effect. Presumably that was what she must have just given him. And behind the glass on the right was that same label, the damage to it probably that caused by Dean hugging the crap out of his now-boyfriend. 

Sam could not help himself. He sniggered.

Then he yelped in pain. Mary glared at him, whilst both Cas and Dean both chuckled at his discomfort.

“Car!” Mary told him crossly, before turning back to the love-birds. “I love the place. And you should definitely put that up when you move into your first house together.” She glared at the younger Winchester. “Whatever some people say!”

“But mom....”

“Car!” she snapped.

Sam fled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a wedding.

Mary was not gonna cry. She was not, dammit!

John, attentive as ever, slipped her a tissue for her not-tears.

“I never thought I'd see the day”, she whispered, as her elder son stood tall and proud at the altar, his best friend, boyfriend and (barring any objections from any person here who, Mary would ensure, met their Maker very soon after) his husband.

Can't believe Cas said yes!” John muttered. 

“I'd have killed him if he'd have said no!” Mary muttered fiercely. 

The padre duly called for objections, and Mary held her breath. Thankfully there were none.

“I declare you Mr. and Mr. Winchester!” the priest said, loud and clear. “You may now kiss.”

The two love-birds had beaten him to it, of course, and Dean was already seemingly trying to push his tongue past his new husband's tonsils, to the cheers and applause of their friends. Cas gently eased him off, and they turned to walk down the aisle, only for the photographer to rush out and kneel before them.

“One shot!” he promised.

“Wait!” Dean said, holding up his hand. He reached into his pocket, and produced what was obviously a copy of that very same label that Cas had worn two years ago for that fateful party, which the two of them had never actually got round to attending. He tied it neatly to his husband's lapel, and stood back.

Mary had to turn away at that point. Dean had written on the new label, 'I promise to look after this ANGEL.' If her son could make such a sap of himself over something like that, then he and Cas would do just fine!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damn thing just keeps rolling on.

“Please, Daddy?”

Dean sighed. It was bad enough having Cas in his life, who could make him do anything he wanted by just giving him the lost puppy look. That both their kids had inherited the ability despite there being no blood link – well, that was just not fair!

He didn't even bother looking at Marielle as he tucked Johnny in. He had accepted his fate as the doormat in this household a long time since. Besides, Cas always made it worth his while in the end. Dean's end, usually. 

He turned his attention back to their kids.

“So what story tonight, buckos?” he asked, knowing it was a pointless question.

“How you met Daddy!” Johnny almost yelled. His sister gave him a look of disapproval that was so Cas that Dean almost cracked up. He sat down on his son's bed and began.

“Well, I knew your father for years”, he said. “Then one day, we were invited to go to a fancy dress party. I was gonna go as Batman, the superhero. I had my costume and all ready, and then Cas came round.”

And Uncle Gabriel was a meanie!” Johnny blurted out. Dean smiled at his son.

“Uncle” (he made sure to enunciate the word, which he knew made Cas' brother feel old) “Gabriel had made Cas wear a long coat with a label on it”, he said, “and on the label he wrote 'Please look after this ANGEL. Thank you'.”

“That's the label you have downstairs”, Marielle said, nodding. “In that nice frame.”

“Why do you keep it?” Johnny asked.

“Well, I came down to see Cas, who was just a friend of mine at the time”, Dean said, thinking that his kids could probably tell him the story by this time. “I knew I liked him, but I never thought he could like me. And then I saw him dressed there, looking all sad, and I just ran across and hugged him.”

“Uncle Gabriel made him look like Paddington”, Marielle said knowledgeably. 

“Uncle Gabriel did”, Dean said. “But I just looked at him, and I knew. I wanted him so badly, and when I hugged him, he said that he loved me too. And that made your daddy so very happy.”

“Uncle Sammy calls you a sap”, Johnny said. “What's a sap, daddy?”

“It means that when I look at your papa, I think he's the best thing in the whole world”, Dean said, “and I can't believe how lucky I am to have him.”

“Uncle Sammy is right”, Johnny said. “You are a sap.”

“Well, you'll be staying with Uncle Sammy next week, so you can tell him that”, Dean said. “You see, because your daddy loves his Cas so very much, he knows that next week it's five years since that party we never even went to. So despite the fact your daddy is terrified of planes, he is taking your papa to Paris for a whole week. That's in France.”

There was a gasp from the door, and all three looked up. Cas was standing there, his hand over his mouth. 

“Oh”, Dean said, guessing that all that worry about telling his husband what he'd done had proven pointless. “Uh, surprise?”

“Your papa loves your daddy so very much”, Cas told their kids. “And now it's time for bed.” He gave Dean a pointed look. “For all of us.”

Dean's eyes widened. He knew that voice......


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prom

Marielle Winchester loved her fathers. She really did. Even when they had been caught making out in public that one time, she still loved them. Yeah, it being the school sports day and their being caught in the janitor's closet by the headteacher had been... well, she'd briefly considered changing her name and continuing her education in Tibet, but it had all died down eventually. And she'd won twenty bucks off her brother, who had said her parents would not embarrass them both. Honestly, did he even know them?

But today of all days, did Daddy Dean have to be so..... Dean?

+~+~+

Dean jumped violently as the doorbell rang, and was halfway to the corridor leading to the front door when he heard his husband clear his throat. Only his Cas could make a simply gesture like that into an unbreakable command. He turned and looked pleadingly at the dark-haired man, whose scruffy locks were beginning to show the first signs of gray, then sighed and slumped into the nearest chair.

Cas just looked at him. 

Dean got up and abandoned his guard post by the door in favour of sitting next to his husband. He was not whipped; that chair was just a bit more comfortable.

Cas just looked at him again. 

Somewhere in Mexico, Dean's manliness was on the Net extending its vacation to forever. He pouted, but their exchange was curtailed when their daughter entered in her blue prom dress, a tuxedo clad tall young blond man definitely not hiding behind her.

“Hullo, Peter”, Cas said amiably, He kept just one finger touching his husband's arm, feeling the tension running through the taller man as well as noticing the increase in his breathing rate. “Ready to go?”

“Be back by ten”, Dean said, his look clearly saying that he wanted to say a whole lot more but was very considerately restraining himself.

“Twelve?” Marielle countered.

“Only if you remember to text us that all is well at eleven”, Cas said firmly. He sent a sharp look at the young man, who was clearly reluctant to go anywhere near either of them. “I am sure we can trust Peter here to look after you.”

“He'd damn better!” Dean growled. “I still have that shotgun....”

“Daddy!” Marielle sighed. “We're leaving. Bye, both!”

She kissed them both, smiling at Dean's sulky pout, then followed her beau out. Cas waited until they had shut the door before speaking.

“Our daughter's prom night”, he said with a smile. “And you handled it quite well, Dean.”

The taller man looked at him hopefully.

“Does that mean I get a reward?” he asked, trying not to look like an over-eager puppy (and failing abysmally, it might be said). Cas grinned and sauntered to the door, then stopped to look at his husband.

“Well, you could help me out of these new panties I've been wearing all day”, he suggested. “Green and blue lace ones.”

The look on Dean's face was almost comical; it began with shock, then disappointment that he'd not known about Cas' choice of undergarments, and finally his lower brain bitch-slapping his upper one and telling it that time was a wasting. Dean almost fell out of his chair as he scrambled after his husband, whose teasing laugh echoed around the house.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their silver wedding anniversary

Though he would not have used the word to describe himself, Dean Winchester was, just possibly, in the widest definition of the term, every so slightly miffed. Yeah, he generally hated parties and major events, and had insisted that Cas not make a fuss for their silver wedding anniversary. And his perfect angel had done just that. He had not made a fuss for their silver wedding anniversary. But surely he knew that when Dean said not to make a fuss, he actually meant.... well, to at least make some fuss. At least a pie-shaped fuss?

He was sat at the kitchen table not-sulking when Cas got home that evening.

“Did May call?” Cas asked from the hall where he was taking off his shoes and hanging up his coat.

“No”, Dean called back. “Why? Is something wrong?”

He heard his husband sigh.

“She said she would”, he said, sounding unusually vexed. “She and Peter are expecting again, so we're gonna be.....”

“Cas! No using the G-word!”

“And that's why she didn't call”, came the angel's growl. “After you freaked out when D.J. was born.....”

“I did not freak out!” Dean said defensively. From the creak of the stairs he could hear Cas going upstairs for some reason, rather than coming in and giving his husband a consoling kiss that he didn't really need but would have quite liked. Possibly even a manly embrace while he was at it.

“You spent nearly an hour in our bedroom lying face down and wailing that we were gonna be grandparents.....” came Cas' voice from upstairs.

“Cas, dammit!”

A throaty chuckle came from upstairs, followed shortly by the sound of Cas descending. Dean pouted.

“And stop pouting!” his husband called out. “That news is one of three good things about today.”

“One?” Dean asked.

Cas came into the kitchen, and Dean looked up in surprise. His husband was still wearing that dratted trench-coat that the taller man may or may not have developed a thing for, but at least he had taken his shoes off because.....

Presumably tired of his slowness, his lower brain helpfully pointed out that the bare calves above Cas' sock feet – bumble-bee socks, of course – meant he wasn't wearing pants. Dean's eyes rose as if dragged by some unseen force, and he saw his husband smirk as the coat fell open to reveal that the coat and socks were pretty much it. One of them made a noise that sounded like a mating walrus, and it wasn't the professor.

“The third thing is the pie I just out upstairs”, Cas grinned. “I thought you could have a slice each time you fucked me into orgasm. Ready?”

"Hell yeah!"

+~+~+

It was a special anniversary cherry pie with '25 Years Of Destiel' on the top, and Cas had even remembered to buy Dean's favorite custard to go with it (if Dean had had any brainpower left he might have wondered at the spoon and plate that Cas extracted from the bedside cabinet). He may not have quite fully 'earned' all six slices, but he got them anyway. Because Cas loved him.


End file.
